Alligator to Zebra ABC's: Learning Your ABC's with Animals Animals Alphabet
A, B, C, D, E, F, G, H, I, J, K, L, M, Short11 elephant painting.png|African Bush Elephant X is for Xenopus.png|African Clawed Frog Star meets Alpaca.png|Alpaca Ibex BlueFang.jpg|Alpine Ibex Albert the Alligator.jpeg|American Alligator Bulgy the Bison.jpeg|American Bison TLH Frog.png|American Green Tree Frog Dexter's Lab Ants.jpg|Ant Skiff the Sailfish.jpeg|Atlantic Sailfish Agent E.jpg|Bald Eagle BTKB Uakari.jpeg|Bald-Headed Uakari Dove, Barbary.jpg|Barbary Dove Jaguars.jpg|Black Jaguar Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3732.jpg|Blue Wildebeest TWT Orangutan.jpg|Bornean Orangutan DolphinBottlenose BlueFang.jpg|Bottlenose Dolphin Jumpstart Bear.jpg|Brown Bear Brown-throated-three-toed-.jpg|Brown-Throated Sloth California Quail.jpg|California Quail Star meets Canada Goose.png|Canada Goose Cape-porcupine-drinking.jpg|Cape Porcupine Anastasia Cheetah.png|Cheetah Ian the Clownfish.jpeg|Clownfish Hippopotamus-in-abc-from-disney-discovery-series.jpg|Common Hippopotamus Star meets Kingfisher.png|Common Kingfisher Chowder meets Common Starfish.png|Common Starfish Goochy the Jellyfish.jpeg|Compass Jellyfish Dalmatian-05.jpg|Dalmatian Cat, domestic.jpg|Domestic Cat Tumbleweed the Bull.jpeg|Domestic Cattle C7.png|Domestic Chicken Batw 001 donkey.png|Domestic Donkey Star meets Domestic Duck.png|Domestic Duck Jonathan the Arabian Horse.jpeg|Domestic Horse Chowder meets Domestic Pig.png|Domestic Pig Charlotte-web-disneyscreencaps.com-2709.jpg|Domestic Sheep Star meets Dragonfly.png|Dragonfly Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-4090.jpg|Eastern Bluebird Chowder meets Eastern Chipmunk.png|Eastern Chipmunk Secret-of-nimh-disneyscreencaps.com-2370.jpg|Eastern Cottontail Bambi-disneyscreencaps.com-104.jpg|Eastern Grey Squirrel Edison the Elk.jpeg|Elk Amy the Emperor Angelfish.jpeg|Emperor Angelfish The Emus (King of the Hill).png|Emu Eurasian Eagle Owl (ZTABC).png|Eurasian Eagle-Owl Woodpecker, European green.jpg|European Green Woodpecker Star meets European Hedgehog.png|European Hedgehog Star meets European Mole.png|European Mole 440px-Storm the polecat.jpg|European Polecat Chowder meets Garden Snail.png|Garden Snail Giant Anteater ZT.png|Giant Anteater Mai Ling the Giant Panda.jpeg|Giant Panda The-wild-disneyscreencaps.com-4610.jpg|Giraffe WK Grasshopper.png|Grasshopper Hugo the Hammerhead Shark.jpeg|Great Hammerhead Pelican, Great White (All Dogs go to Heaven 2).jpg|Great White Pelican Aladdin Flamingos.png|Greater Flamingo Irwin the Iguana.jpeg|Green Iguana TWT Wolves.jpg|Grey Wolf Genny the Guinea Pig.jpeg|Guinea Pig Guppy (Fish).jpg|Guppy Ono-and-the-egg (99).png|Hamerkop Hoagie the Hermit Crab.jpeg|Hermit Crab BTKB Horseshoe Crab.jpeg|Horseshoe Crab KND.S01E08.OP T.H.E.-F.L.Y. OP P.O.I.N.T..XviD-dummy.avi snapshot 01.44 -2017.05.08 17.19.40-.jpg|Housefly GDG Whale.png|Humpback Whale Irish-setter.jpg|Irish Setter Jill the Jack Russell Terrier.jpeg|Jack Russell Terrier Jumpstart Toucan.jpg|Keel-Billed Toucan Wild Kratts King Cobra.png|King Cobra Otar the King Penguin.jpeg|King Penguin Kelly the Koala.jpeg|Koala White-eared-cob 24708 600x450.jpg|Kob Professor Dragon.jpg|Komodo Dragon Large-flying-fox.jpg|Large Flying Fox Leopard Seal (The Pebble and The Penguin).jpg|Leopard Seal Rugrats Lions.png|Lion Llama.jpg|Llama Star meets Macaroni Penguin.png|Macaroni Penguin G6.png|Madagascar Day Gecko Mandrill (Blue Fang).jpg|Mandrill Newt, marbled.jpg|Marbled Newt V is for Vole.jpeg|Meadow Vole Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-348.jpg|Meerkat Mexican-redknee-tarantula-on-sand.jpg|Mexican Red-Kneed Tarantula MonarchButterfly (Wild Kratts).jpg|Monarch Butterfly Moose2.jpg|Moose Star meets Mountain Goat.png|Mountain Goat Swan, Mute.jpg|Mute Swan N, O, P, Q, R, S, T, U, V, W, X, Y, Z, Memberth the Armadillo.jpeg|Nine-Banded Armadillo American Beaver (Blue Fang).jpg|North American Beaver Rooster the Raccoon.jpeg|North American Raccoon RiverOtter (Wild Kratts).jpg|North American River Otter Cardinal, Northern.jpg|Northern Cardinal TWT Fur Seal.png|Northern Fur Seal Numbat-zootycoon3.png|Numbat Star Meets Nyala.png|Nyala Orson the Okapi.jpeg|Okapi SeaWorld.png|Orca Star meets Peregrine Falcon.png|Peregrine Falcon Gravity Falls Woodpecker.png|Pileated Woodpecker Zebra (Animals).jpg|Plains Zebra P is for Platypus.jpeg|Platypus Poof the Puffer Fish.jpeg|Porcupinefish Star meets Quokka.png|Quokka Kangaroo-jack2-disneyscreencaps.com-8209.jpg|Rainbow Lorikeet Ara chloropterus -Apenheul Primate Park -Netherlands-8a.jpg|Red and Green Macaw Ronno the Piranha.jpeg|Red-Bellied Piranha Quelea, red-billed.jpg|Red-Billed Quelea Star meets Red-Eyed Tree Frog.png|Red-Eyed Tree Frog MSB Foxes.png|Red Fox TWT Kangaroo.jpg|Red Kangaroo Stimpy the Red Panda.jpeg|Red Panda Star meets Quetzal.png|Resplendent Quetzal Go Diego Go Ring Tailed Lemur.png|Ring-Tailed Lemur MSB Hummingbird.png|Ruby-Throated Hummingbird The-wild-disneyscreencaps.com-6028.jpg|Ruppell's Vulture Star meets Scarlet Ibis.png|Scarlet Ibis Sumu-img.png|Scorpion Star meets Sea Urchin.png|Sea Urchin Chinese Shar-Pei.jpg|Shar Pei Corucia zebrata.jpg|Solomon Islands Skink K3.png|Southern Brown Kiwi Seal, Southern Elephant (Happy Feet Two).jpg|Southern Elephant Seal Sulley the Stingray.jpeg|Southern Stingray Star meets Strawberry Poison Dart Frog.png|Strawberry Poison Dart Frog Sachet the Skunk.jpeg|Striped Skunk Thorny (Wild Kratts).png|Thorny Devil Tiger, Bengal (Foster's Home for Imanginary Friends).jpg|Tiger Dottie the Quoll.jpeg|Tiger Quoll Butterfly, Ulysses.jpg|Ulysses Butterfly Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-373.jpg|Vervet Star meets Vicuna.png|Vicuña Clockstoppers Opossum.png|Virginia Opossum Star meets Walrus.png|Walrus Chowder meets West Indian Manatee.png|West Indian Manatee Phineas and Ferb Gorilla.png|Western Gorilla Normal TLG S1 E4 0340.jpg|Western Honeybee White Rhinoceros (Blue Fang).jpg|White Rhinoceros Chowder meets White-Tailed Deer.png|White-Tailed Deer 4182263.jpg|X-Ray Tetra Star meets Yellow-Eyed Penguin.png|Yellow-Eyed Penguin Yuhina diademata - 20060115.jpg|Yuhina Zazu the Zebra Shark.jpeg|Zebra Shark Z2.png|Zebu Category:Animal Alphabet Category:Alphabet Category:Alligator to Zebra ABC's: Learning Your ABC's with Animals Animals